PreIdol
PreIdol is an anime movie made by Euro Productions. Plot: During sixth grade, Rinne realises she is going to her sister’s school. With support from her family, friends and mentors, she prepares to become an idol. Characters Rinne Adachi (安達りんね): VA: Iida Riho Singer: Ruka Endou The main character who finds herself going to a school she is organised to go to, which is an idol school, so she prepares for this. She is a very curious girl who also can be active. She is in the Midori Girls Dorm. She has purple hair and dark brown eyes. Kazumi Matsumura (松村和美): Rin’s close friend who wants to be a biologist. She is very energetic and is a chatterbox. Her catchphrase is “I know, right!/イケイケ!”. She is in the Ao Girls Dorm. She has light brown hair and black eyes. ' '''Suzume Okamoto (岡本すずめ): Rin’s roommate at her dorm, who wants to be an actress. She is in the Midori Girls Dorm. She has bright blue hair and gray eyes. She is very hyperactive and very friendly. ' Yume Akanishi (赤西夢): A new girl who is roommates with Suzume and Rin, who wants to be a vet. She’s in the Midori Girls Dorm. She has sliverish-grey hair and dark green eyes, but dyes her hair white during half of the movie. '''Daiki: A previous idol who found Alexis after she was being toured. He has dark blue hair and chrome purple eyes. Fuuto: Alexis’s “Male Buddy”. He is in the Aka Boys Dorm. He has white hair and light brown eyes. He is very shy, and doesn’t want to talk to girls. Raima: Another boy who is Rinne’s neighbour, and envies Fuuto because he’s Alexis’s Male Buddy. He has light blue hair and yellow-green eyes. He’s in the Ao Boys Dorm. ' ' Nina Adachi: Rinne’s elder sister who is training at the idol school as part of the group Lucifire. She graduated Lucifire at the end of the movie to work as part of being a transfer student in a London arts school. She has blonde hair and purple eyes. ' '''Keito Adachi: Rinne’s elder brother who is a producer at the idol school. He is often working with Nina. ' Kanako Adachi: Rinne’s younger sister. She has dark blue hair and hazel eyes. ' '''Ms Adachi: Rinne’s mother who is a businesswoman. She has light brown hair and purple eyes. ' ''' '''Mr Adachi: Rinne’s father who is a engineer. He has dark purple hair and hazelnut eyes. ' '''Raquelle: The Adachi’s maid. She cooks for them, and is seem as very cold. ' 'Nanami: Rinne’s classmate who is good friends with Oscar. She is in the Ao Girls Dorm and is Kazumi’s roommate. She has light red hair and green eyes. ' 'Ritsu: Another one of Oscar’s good friends. He has grey hair and black eyes. Like Oscar, he is very shy. He’s in the Ao Boys Dorm ' 'Riho Taneda: Nina’s bandmate in Lucifire. She has light orange hair which is curly and dark purple eyes. ' 'Kairi: Nanami’s best friend who’s in the same dorm as her. She has tanned skin, dark green hair and dark purple eyes. ' 'Seina: Rinne’s dorm mate. She has colbalt blue hair tied in plaits and grape purple eyes. ' 'Maria: Rinne’s dorm mate and Seina’s roommate. She has bright orange hair and dark green eyes. ' 'Yuuma: Another one of Fuuto’s good friends. He has blonde hair and red eyes. He is the most chattable guy in his class and often brings his game console. He’s in the Midori Boys Dorm. ' '''Other Members of Lucifire: There are four other girls of Lucifire. They are seen in the final scene during Nina’s graduation scene. One girl has light blue hair and reddish-orange eyes, one girl has dark red curly hair and dark brown eyes, one girl has light green hair and black eyes, and one girl has platinum blonde hair with pink eyes. Songs: * Ayanagi Showtime ~Rinne Version~ * Boku Wa Ima Wo Naka De Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Idol Movies